


Beautiful mind

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accepting Marc, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Bernd, M/M, Marc hates that blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Marc takes care of Bernd and when Bernd comes out of it, he's embarrassed. Marc shows him that he doesn't have to be





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm not entirely sure about the whole age play thing, let me know if you want to see more of it. Thank you to eafay70 for being my beautiful beta, your skills are appreciated.

Ever since he found out about Bernd’s little secret, Marc had been learning the signs, including being very affectionate with hugs and using short, simple answers. Marc had been watching him all night, and his suspicions were confirmed when Bernd spilled his glass of water all over the table. The Leverkusen keeper looked at Marc, his bottom lip trembling. 

“’M sorry Marc,” the older keeper apologised tearfully. 

Hiccups ripped through the otherwise silent apartment. Marc pulled him close and began to try and sooth the blond. 

“It’s okay, Bernd, I’m just going to get a cloth and clean it. Can you sit here for me?” Marc wondered. 

Bernd nodded and untangled himself from Marc. When the Barcelona keeper returned a few minutes later, he found Bernd wrapped up in that hideous blanket, watching something on his phone. Once Marc cleaned up the spillage, he threw the cloth somewhere. He moved closer to Bernd and took the phone. Marc repositioned them so Bernd’s head was on his chest. His hand found its way to Bernd’s hair and the older man sighed happily, his beautiful eyes glued to the screen. They spent a while like that until Bernd became frustrated; he scowled at the phone before he dropped it on the cushions. 

“What’s wrong, Bernd?” Marc asked. 

“I don’t like it, I’m bored,” Bernd grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

“I think you're tired,” Marc mumbled. 

“I’m not.” 

“Do you want to go and colour for a while?” Marc proposed. 

The older keeper’s eyes widened and Marc had to suppress a smirk; Bernd had a weakness for colouring. The Leverkusen keeper nodded frantically. They walked to Bernd’s bedroom, where Marc took out the box and handed it to the slightly taller man, who emptied its contents onto the dark red duvet as Marc sat up nearby. Time passed peacefully, with Bernd colouring in the pictures and Marc reading his book. Marc was so interested in his book that he didn’t realise that Bernd had fallen asleep until he heard tiny little snores. 

“You’d fall asleep anywhere,” Marc grinned as he moved Bernd up. 

He rested the blond’s head on the pillow and threw the blanket over him before cleaning up the colouring pencils that were rolling around the bed. Marc pressed a kiss to Bernd’s forehead and moved to the kitchen, leaving Bernd to sleep. Bernd walked out of the bedroom around two and a half hours later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blushed when he made eye contact with Marc. The Barcelona keeper bit into the side of his cheek. 

“Good nap?” Marc asked. 

“It was fine,” Bernd replied quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You can’t lie, Leno. Tell me what’s up?” Marc laughed. 

“It’s just so embarrassing,” Bernd sighed as he moved closer to Marc. 

“It’s not weird, Bernd, it’s you. Kiss?” Marc requested, and Bernard nipped as his neck. 

“I said kiss, not bite, cabrón,” Marc muttered. 

“Don’t curse at me in Spanish. I don’t understand Spanish.” Bernd frowned before he hugged Marc. 

They stood like that for a while, Marc’s chin resting on Bernd’s hair. Marc pulled away when he started feeling tears soak through his tee shirt. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“This is just so embarrassing,” Bernd muttered. 

“No, it’s not. It’s a coping mechanism, Bernd, it’s you. I don’t think it’s weird. The only problem I have is that blanket.” This made Bernd giggle. 

“There is nothing wrong with Leverkusen.” 

“They aren’t Gladbach.” 

Bernd shook his head before he kissed Marc. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” 

“Of course I do; who else would be burning down your kitchen?” Marc said with a grin before he kissed Bernd. 

Though Bernd’s mind was not fully at ease, he hoped that he’d be able to get through this with Marc by his side.


End file.
